


Don't Rush

by orphan_account



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: American Idol - RPS, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Sequel, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Adam continue to find uses for his shiny new Mustang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Rush

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Start Me Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/99396) though it can be read as a standalone. Title is borrowed from Tegan and Sara.

**DON'T RUSH**

Most of the time Adam thinks driving is a pain in the ass. He really only does it because it reminds him of his life before he started having to arrive everywhere in a limo. It's mostly a show of independence, because Adam refuses to be spoiled, and anyway the kid with the makeup still knows how to operate a vehicle thank you very much. And then there's the fact that his brand new Mustang kinda makes his boyfriend hot as hell and offer to blow Adam in the front seat like it's fucking prom night...

Kris lays spread out across Adam's lap as Adam turns the key in the Mustang's ignition. The sound of the engine rumbling to life makes Kris's pulse race. He's thankful for the cover of darkness and that Adam's chosen to keep the top closed on the car, and wastes no time shifting around and getting himself comfortable on the warm leather seats. Kris presses his face against Adam's crotch, mouthing Adam's cock through his jeans and practically purring with satisfaction at how hard Adam is again already. When Adam tangles his fingers in Kris's hair loosely, fingers scratching over his scalp, Kris lets out a happy sigh that has Adam's body torn between desire and fond laughter.

It's not a secret that Kris really, really likes to suck dick. Adam's known since the first time, since Kris had pressed him back into their bed and whispered "Adam, I want-- can I use my mouth? Please, I want to--" cheeks scarlet with embarrassment and Adam had nearly come in his pants like a teenager before he could kick them all the way off. The visual of that unruly brown hair between Adam's legs as he fed Kris the first few inches of his cock, Kris's enthusiastic mouth warm and wet and swollen, the sweet little noises Kris made when he figured out how to fit his lips around it... Adam remembers reaching down to slip a hand inside Kris's sweatpants and finding his briefs already damp, remembers how soon Kris had wanted to try again.

Kris pushes himself up on his knees, the heel of his hand pressing against the bulge in Adam's jeans. He glances up at Adam from beneath his lashes as he tugs the zipper down and reaches inside to pull out Adam's cock, probably perfectly aware of what that look does to Adam, the fucker. Once he has his fist around it, Kris strokes a few times, watching the swollen red head peek out over the top of his fist in a slight trance. And if Kris is a bit of a size queen, so what? Of course it helps that the huge dick in his hand is attached to _Adam_, but Kris also really kind of likes how his fingers can barely close around it, the way his jaw feels after it's been in his mouth.

Kris presses a finger along the vein of Adam's dick just to see Adam's hips twitch before leaning down to swirl his tongue over the head, licking it clean. He shivers when Adam rubs a thumb over the back of his skull, petting the nape of his neck, and arches into the touch. It's clear that Adam wants him to get on with it, clearer still when Adam uses the pressure on the back of Kris's neck to push him closer to Adam's open jeans but Kris resists. He likes to take his time tasting Adam and feeling him grow harder in his hand before going in for the kill.

"Mmm," Kris sighs, continuing his slow and torturous exploration like they've got all night. He shifts his grip and slides his fingers down to play with Adam's balls, placing his mouth there and pressing small, wet kisses into the skin.

"Fucking tease," Adam gets out, his voice almost a growl. It's close to impossible for him to steer the car when Kris's tongue is leaving tiny little licks all over the head of his cock, coaxing more pre-come out by pressing into the slit. All Adam can think about is how _good_ that greedy little mouth feels when Kris finally sucks Adam inside and goes straight to work making Adam putty in his hands. Adam moans lowly, fingers going white around the wheel. He gasps as the head of his cock nudges the inside of Kris's cheek, rides over the roof of his mouth.

"Kris, shit, I--"

The car swerves a little before Adam remembers where he is.

Kris slaps at Adam's thigh, clearly warning him to keep his eyes on the road, but he doesn't bother pulling away, Adam's dick still halfway down his throat. He's sloppy, spit running out of his mouth and down Adam's cock, dripping over his fist wrapped tightly around the base. He hasn't perfected his style yet, but Kris makes it up with how _hungry_ he is for it, eyes rolling back just from the taste of it in his mouth.

Adam feels his toes curling in his boots when Kris finally goes for it, opening his throat and sucking Adam's cock down into blinding wet heat. When he's taken as much as he can, Kris swallows deliberately, lapping at the shaft like he's starving for it. Adam needs to remind himself over and over not to close his eyes or to shove his hips up into Kris's face, but there's warmth building in his belly and spreading through him from head to toe and Kris is seriously, really good at this.

Adam drives the rest of the way with one hand on the wheel. He reaches across Kris's body and slips his free hand down the back of Kris's jeans, middle finger dipping in to rub across his wet and open hole. Kris moans around his mouthful of dick and shifts his hips harder against the seat, fingers tightening around Adam. The vibrations make Adam's hips jerk up fast and Kris just moans again, swallowing hard to make Adam go crazy. The rough feeling when Adam fucks up into his mouth makes Kris hot all over, and he makes a constant stream of noise around Adam's cock to make him do it again and again.

Eventually Kris pulls off, mouthing hot and wet down the side of Adam's cock and fucking _moaning_ against Adam's skin.

"God, baby," Adam pants, "You're such a fucking slut for it." And Kris moans louder, tongue licking broad strokes all over. Adam rewards him by squeezing a little at his ass, then pushing two fingers inside to tease at the rim of his hole.

At a red light, Adam glances down and curses loudly, almost wishing he hadn't looked at all. Kris has one hand fisted in the leg of Adam's jeans, the other spread out over Adam's lower stomach. His eyes are closed, shiny lips swollen around Adam's dick, and he's making the most delicious little sounds while he rubs his hips down against the leather seats, rocking back onto Adam's fingers. Adam thinks it's a miracle he hasn't crashed the fucking car.

Kris slurps happily, swallowing Adam's cock like he could lay there and do it for hours. And Adam remembers vividly times when he actually had, curled up between Adam's legs, naked and warm and happy to explore with Adam's hands petting at his hair and skin. Kris is greedy about it, taking it as fast or slow as he wants, as deep as he wants. The constant change in rhythm keeps Adam on edge, his whole body thrumming. It takes most of the drive home before Adam feels himself balanced right on the edge, and Adam feels wrecked and used.

Adam drags his open palm over Kris's ass, up his back and into his hair. He tightens his grip and tugs sharply, once, to let Kris know he's close, he can't take anymore, he needs to-- and then Kris is pulling back, the head of Adam's dick smearing over his puffy bottom lip with a wet sound that makes Adam shiver hard.

"Adam, I want you to-- on my face, c'mon."

"_Shit_."

It only takes another few strokes of Kris's warm hand around his cock. Adam lets go with a long, throaty moan, striping Kris's face with come from his chin to his hairline. Kris just closes his eyes and opens his mouth and takes it, tongue peeking out to lick the taste from his lips.

"Fuck, fuck," Adam gasps, pulling over to the side of the road so he can slump against the wheel, eyes closed and body shaking. It feels like the aftershocks last forever before Adam can finally breathe again. When he sits back up, Kris is wiping his face and sucking come from his fingers, grinning like the little shit he is.

It takes Adam only seconds of staring at Kris's mouth, lips still shiny with Adam's come, before he's reaching for the front of Kris's pants to return the favour. He's confused when Kris bats his hands away.

"No, it's okay, I--" Kris tries to say but Adam talks over him.

"Kris, seriously, I'll be quick, I swear. Then we can--"

"Adam," Kris says, laughing a little shakily, spots of red colouring his cheeks. "You don't even need to, I already..." and he gestures vaguely at the front of his pants. Adam looks down to see a dark wet spot slowly spreading over the denim and hisses out a breath.

"Oh my _god_," Adam manages, his cock twitching in an effort to get hard again. He leans across the seat to shove Kris roughly against the passenger side door, licking come from his chin and kissing him hard.

"I fucking love you," he breathes into Kris's mouth, tasting himself there and sucking hard at Kris's tongue. "You're so fucking hot, I-- nnnghhh," his mouth supplies before his brain can catch up, as Kris opens himself up for more kisses.

When Kris finally pulls away to breathe his eyes are unfocused and heavy lidded. He slumps back against the seat, body loose and pliant, and raises an arm above his head invitingly.

"Take me home, Adam," he says, voice low and almost deliberately sexy.

The rest of his words are drowned out by the squealing of Adam's tires as he slams on the gas, car peeling away from the curb. Kris watches the speedometre climb higher and higher and laughs, breathless.


End file.
